


Miracle

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, Brothers, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Hugs, Humor, Love, Meaning of Life, Original Character(s), Other, Pregnant Character, Short Story, i guess?, spirituality, there’s one time they pray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Brothers Owen and Mike learn the miracle of life when their babysitter’s aunt goes into labour.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wrote in seventh grade, I think. I polished it a little. Hope you enjoy. :)

Owen was looking at Auntie Georgia's tummy again. He wondered if she was really carrying a baby. He had been told that there was indeed a little life inside her, but he still had his doubts.   
"Owen!" barked Mike. He gave his younger brother’s ear a yank, making Owen cry out in protest.   
Mike and Owen were visiting their babysitter's family.   
"Geez, quit staring at Auntie. Did you know you drool when you stare?" Mike said, pinching Owen’s cheek.   
Owen flushed, embarrassed. “Sorry, Auntie."  
Georgia laughed, along with everyone else in the room.   
"You sure are a curious one, Owen!" said Uncle Robert.   
Ginger, the boys' teenage babysitter, shook her head fondly. "He's a cute kid, who’s just always curious,” she said.   
"No!" Mike exclaimed, "He's not cute! He's weird!"  
"Oh Mikey, you’re the weird one!” Grandpa teased.   
"Am not, Pop!"  
Everyone laughed again, except for the boys; Mike was pouting and Owen had gone back to silently staring at Auntie's tummy.   
"Do you want to feel?" Georgia asked then.   
Owen and Mike frowned, confused. "Feel what?"  
"My tummy, sillies."  
"Ew, no!" Mike shouted and jumped back, rousing another bout of amused laughter from the adults.   
"May I?" Owen asked shyly.   
Georgia nodded, smiling.   
Owen went over to her and climbed onto the couch beside her, placing his small hand on her big stomach.   
At first, he felt nothing. Then. . .  
Ba bump!  
Owen beamed, wide-eyed (his right being green and left, brown).   
"Is it kicking?"  
Auntie nodded, smiling.   
"What does it feel like?" questioned Mike, brown eyes curious, now over his initial disgust.   
Georgia took the other boy's arm, guiding his hand to her stomach.   
Mike waited nervously. Then. . .  
Ba bump!  
"Wow," the boys uttered, amazement on their faces.   
Georgia smiled again. "Your mother once carried you in her belly too."  
"That's cool," said Owen.   
"And gross," added Mike, making the adults chuckle once more, "but yeah, it's cool too."  
"You must never forget about your mother, who worked hard to give birth to you," Auntie said, "Cherish your lives. Both of you. They are so, so very precious."

Later that evening, there was a blizzard.   
Mike sat on the window ledge, watching the white flares race in the whistling wind. He was slowly starting to nod off.   
Owen was curled up on the couch with Auntie Georgia. Everyone else had retreated to bed, including the boys' babysitter, who normally liked staying up until the crack of dawn. Georgia had told Ginger to get the sleep she needed and that the boys would sleep in the living room with her.   
Owen's head was on her lap, eyelids drooping tiredly. Auntie's thumb was rubbing circles on his shoulder, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep, breathing in and out softly.   
"Mike, come sit with us," Auntie whispered.   
Mike turned to the woman and staggered over to the sofa. He plopped himself beside her, opposite of his brother—the bounce of the cushion almost awaking Owen.  
Mike snuggled up to Auntie, cheek against her baby bump, falling asleep almost instantly.  
However, the sound of a sharp gasp woke him and Owen. Auntie shifted, causing them to straighten.   
"What's wrong, Auntie?" Owen yawned.   
"Kids, I need you t-to do something f-for me," Georgia stammered, pained.   
Mike frowned, "What do you want us to do?"

Mike and Owen burst into their babysitter's room. Ginger shrieked and shot up in bed, pulling her covers up to her chin. When she saw the boys, her heart relaxed, but she became worried upon seeing the panicked bounce in their stance.   
"What's wrong, kids?"  
"The ba. . . the ba. . . ba. . ." Mike stuttered.   
Ginger scowled and demanded, "Spit it out."  
"The BABY is coming!!!" shouted Owen.  
Ginger's brown eyes blinked.   
Then. . .  
"What?!?!"  
"I said—“  
"I know what you said!"  
Ginger sprinted to the living room with the boys, where she found her frantic uncle and grandfather with her Aunt Georgia, who had indeed gone into labour.   
"Pa, what are we going to do?" Robert asked his father. The blizzard outside wouldn't very well allow them to take his wife to the hospital.   
"Don't die, Auntie!" pleaded Owen, gripping the poor panting woman's hand.   
"She's not gonna die, dummy!” Mike exclaimed. He turned to Ginger, "She's not gonna die, right?"  
"Of course she's not!" Ginger said.   
Grandpa grabbed his coat from the closet," I'll go get the doctor. You all stay here and look after Georgia." He slipped his arms through his sleeves, then opened the door and went out, the wind slamming it behind him.   
"What do we do? What do we do?! What do we do?!?!" Owen shouted frantically, running and jumping about.   
"Not panic!" exclaimed Mike, landing a punch on his brother's head.   
Owen yelped and settled down on the floor to nurse the red bump protruding off the top of his head.   
"C'mon, back to the book!" Uncle Robin muttered to himself, "What did it say to do in a situation like this?"  
Suddenly, Georgia let out an ear-piercing scream. The three of them let out cries of their own, panicking all over again. Uncle Robin paced while trying to remember what to do, and Owen was sobbing with Mike yelling at him.   
Ginger was frightened herself, but she knew she had to do something (seeing as everyone else were useless). She inhaled a deep breath and commanded,   
"Shut up!"  
The others immediately quieted at her authoritative tone.   
Ginger released her breath, shoulders relaxing, and began giving out orders, "Uncle, fill up a pail with hot water. Boys, go get towels."  
"Yes, sir!" they all responded and ran off to fulfill their tasks. 

"We got a whole bunch!" said Owen, running back into the living room with Mike, carrying piles of maroon and navy towels.   
Ginger was murmuring soothingly to her aunt, propped up against as many pillows as they were able to find.   
"Uncle, get antiseptic and a pair of scissors," she ordered.  
Mike dropped the towels in his arms, "S-s-scissors? Wha-what do you need s-scissors for?" he stuttered nervously.   
"Out of the room, boys!" Ginger commanded.   
"B-but why?" asked Owen, fearful tears forming in his eyes.   
"Wait in the hallway and do not come back in, until I give you permission."  
"Are you going to d-deliver the baby?"  
"At this rate, the doctor won't make it in time. I have no choice."  
Mike and Owen stared at their babysitter, amazed. They had never seen her like this before.   
She looked kind of like a hero.   
"NOW GET OUT AND STAY OUT!!!"  
The image of the hero just faded and the scary villain took its place.   
Mike and Owen quickly obeyed her and ran out of the room, as they always did when she yelled at them like that. 

Screams rang throughout the entire house.  
'It hurts! I can't do this! I'M DYING!'  
"I never knew having babies was so painful," mumbled Owen, curled up against the wall.   
"This is how we were born," Mike said, sitting beside him, "A lot of effort was put into giving us a place in the world.”  
"A lot," Owen said.   
The screams seemed to go on forever.   
"Mike, do you think we were worth all that pain?"  
"I. . ." Mike frowned thoughtfully, "You remember when I bought you that game you really wanted for your birthday?”   
“Yeah. Why?”  
“I spent all my allowance money to get it for you.”  
“You did?”  
“Mom always says ‘love is sacrifice’. I knew what she meant by that in that moment. Giving up something gave me your happiness. And it was worth it. So, I think we were worth it. And I think Auntie's baby will be worth it too."  
Owen smiled, "Babies are awesome, aren't they?"  
"Yeah."  
'I FEEL ITS HEAD'!!!  
"But at the same time, they're really gross too," Mike added.   
"You can do it, Auntie," whispered Owen.  
"We're rooting for you," said the older boy.   
"Hey Mike, let's pray."  
"You mean, like, to God?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."  
The boys joined hands.   
Owen opened his mouth to speak.   
"If You don't let this baby be born, I'll be SUPER MAD at You!" exclaimed Mike. He humphed and crossed his arms. “Oh, I forgot the ‘amen’ part. AMEN!”  
Owen gawked. Just when he thought Mike was acting like a grown-up, he went right back to being his dumb, loud brother. 

"Hmmm, I wonder what his name should be," hummed Auntie Georgia. She held her baby boy in her arms, everyone adoring him with twinkling eyes.   
Grandpa was on his way home with the doctor (who would pretty much just give the baby a checkup).   
"How about," Owen began shyly, "Owen? After me?"  
"No way! Owen is a stupid name,” Mike proclaimed.  
"No it's not! Yours is!"  
"No! Mike is a great name! Everybody's name should be Mike!"  
"Nuh uh!”  
"Uh huh!”   
Before the boys' argument could escalate, Auntie Georgia decided on a name and announced it,  
"Blu."  
The boys blinked.   
"That's a good name. . ." said Owen.   
"I guess," finished Mike.   
"Blu, the Miracle," Ginger embraced Mike and Owen, "Always remember this moment, boys."  
The brothers nodded, promising.   
And they did. 

The End


End file.
